Hummingbird
by TeaTimex3
Summary: From the moment they met, Adam instantly liked Sophie. Lucky for him, the feelings were quickly returned. However, they both quickly learn that nothing can stay perfect forever. Rated M for later chapters.
1. A Fatal Attraction

"Sophie, you're back! " The Brunette felt Clare's arms wrap tightly around her neck, nearly cutting off her supply of oxygen, before pulling away and smiling widely. It was obvious that the blond girl she called her best friend missed her.

"Hey Clare, " Sophie was on vacation until just last night, and she knew she just had to come back and see what she was missing at Degrassi as soon as she could. Even though Degrassi was filled with Drama, it was pretty entertaining if the rumors weren't about you. If you were involved in the rumors, well, you better figure out a way to get yourself out of them. "Do you think you can tell me what I missed while I was gone, drama wise? " Clare laughed lightly and nodded.

" Sure, to start off, " She turned to look around, making sure Eli wasn't going to come up to them and surprise her " There's this guy I'm working with in English class, Eli, and he's just so . . " She paused, looking for the right words to say "Difficult to work with, to say the least. Although, I have to admit, he's pretty fun to hang out with. Well, when he's not plotting against your brother and Fitz that is, "This made Sophie laugh, looking around to see if he brother and Fitz were lurking close by.

"Well, I definitely have to meet the kid who's trying to bring my brother down, he has some guts to try that, "She said, reaching up and running a hand through her hair. Sophie had yet to understand why Clare cut her long locks off; it didn't make any sense to her. Her own hair ended at her breasts, and Sophie didn't plan on cutting it off anytime soon "Anyway, did anything else happen? "

"There's this other guy Eli and I hang out with, his name is Adam, "She noticed Clare debating something in her head, trying to decide if she should tell Sophie something or if she shouldn't. Clare decided on keeping her mouth shut when it came to Adam's secret, it was his choice who he wanted to know "Why don't you just come meet them with me? They're usually outside, sitting at the picnic table we usually sit at when we have free time during the day, " Sophie nodded, closing her locker and turning back to her friend " Great, let's get going, " They walked to the shaded area with all the picnic tables, and Clare easily spotted the boys " Hey Eli, Adam, " The blond paused, grabbing her friend's wrist and tugging her so she stood by her " This is Sophie, I've told you guys about her, " Sophie laughed nervously, pulling her wrist out of Clare's grasp.

"You're not as difficult as her, are you? " The black clad one asked, making both Sophie and the other boy laugh.

"I try not to be, let me know if I ever get too 'difficult 'for your liking, "

" Perfect, you'll fit in just fine, " Sophie laughed again, sitting down next to the other boy as Clare took the seat next to Eli " I'm Eli, in case that wasn't obvious, and the one eyeing you up and down is Adam, " Adam blink and turned to Eli, reaching over and punching him in the arm " Ouch! " He smirked, reaching forward and taking Adam's hat " Just trying to help you out, that's all, "

"I don't need anything help with anything, Eli, "He reached forward and took his hat back, before grinning "Besides, Clare hates you, you're the last person I would ask for love advice, "

"If Clare 'hated me ', would she be sitting next to me? It's a love-hate relationship, grasshopper, "Eli turned to Clare and smirked, raising his eyebrows as she pushed him playfully. Okay, so it was pretty obvious that Clare and Eli already had a thing for each other. Sophie smiled to herself, it was perfectly fine that Clare and Eli liked each other; Adam had kind of caught her eye when they were walking up. He was cute, and there was just something about him she liked.

"Sophie? " Adam's voice snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to him, still smiling. Clare and Eli were still talking, so they might as well start a conversation.

"Sorry Adam, I was just thinking about something, what is it? "

" Oh well, I figured that we might as well start up a conversation, seeing as those two seem to be in a world of their own, " He chuckled lightly, and she nodded " Anyway, where were you on vacation? "

" My mom is a doctor, and she had a series of meetings and conventions in Miami, so I decided to stay with her while my Dad stayed at home with my brother "

"You have a brother? "

"Yeah, you've probably seen him around, Tom, "

"Tom is _your_ brother? " This time it was Eli, and he looked shocked behind belief. Sophie and Tom looked alike, but it wasn't that obvious that they were related.

"How can he be your brother? You seem nice and he's heartless. "Adam asked, shifting uncomfortably. If Tom spilled his secret to his sister, there went all the chances he had at having a relationship with her.

" I know, I've tried to get him to cut back on all the bullying and hanging around with Fitz, but he won't listen to a word I say, " Sophie sighed, looking around with her green eyes and spotting her brother and Fitz hanging around in the parking lot " He's just a pain, even at home, "

"You know your brother and Fitz basically have a hit out on Eli and I, don't you? " Sophie shook her head.

"He never tells me much of the details, just the basics. " Adam let out a mental sigh of relief; she didn't know his secret yet. If she was going to find out, he wanted it to be from him. Maybe she'd take it better if he just came out and said it? Not now though, they just met, he couldn't risk messing things up before they began.

" Well that's good, you really don't want to know what he does to some of the kids around here, " Eli said, shooting Adam a look that he needed to talk to him after the girls left " You know that he helped Fitz throw a kid through a door? " Sophie blinked as Adam glared at Eli.

"We've all heard that story Eli, its last week's news, "Clare said, quick to defend Adam. " Anyway Sophie, we should probably get going, I'm sure Ali wants to catch up with you before class starts! "Clare got up, followed by Sophie, and turned to the boys "We'll see you guys at lunch, "Sophie smiled at Adam before Clare pulled her off towards the school, leaving Eli to talk with Adam.

"You like her, you like Tom's sister, "

"I do not! "

"Yes you do, and you're going to be playing a very dangerous game if you try to date her, " Eli smirked, flipping his hair out of his eyes before looking back at Adam.

"Some things are worth the risk Eli, there was just something about her . . . something that makes me want to get to know her more, "Adam turned to watch Sophie walk away before Eli reached forward and punched him in the arm.

"You really are one brave warrior, do you know that? Besides, you'll get your chance to get to know her better, her and Clare are going to meet us back here for lunch. I'll just keep Clare busy with our English papers, and you should have as much time as you need to talk to Sophie, "Adam grinned and knuckle bumped Eli.

"Dude, you're the best! " Eli smirked lightly as he nodded.

" I know, you don't have to remind me, " This got Eli another punch in the arm as the boys stood up and walked towards the school " Also, don't be too nervous around Sophie, you should have seen the way she was looking at you, " He said, going to walk up the steps before being pulled back by Adam " What? "

"Trouble is coming our way, " He motioned to Tom and Fitz, who were walking over to them " What do we do? "

"Well, we're not running away, "Eli handed his backpack to Adam and met the boys half way "What do you two want? " He growled, standing his ground as Fitz moved closer to him.

"Besides your heads on a silver platter? "

"I'm kind of surprised you know what a silver platter is, "Fitz reached forward and grabbed the collar of Eli's blazer, watching as Eli smirked and grabbed Fitz's wrists. " So you've lifted me off the ground, congratulations, now we know that you can lift at least a hundred pounds, "

Meanwhile, Tom walked over to Adam and pushed him back. Both Adam and Eli's bags fell to the ground as Tom pushed Adam into the wall of the school "So you decided to show your face around here, huh trannie? "

"I have to show the teachers that not all kids at this school are animals, you're not setting a very good example, "Adam winched as Tom punched him in the stomach, before someone called out that a teacher was coming.

"We'll settle this later,_ Gracie_ "Once Tom was gone, Adam picked up both his and Eli's bags and walked over to where he saw Eli sitting on the ground with a bloody lip. After helping Eli up, he handed him his bag and shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets.

"Jesus Christ Adam, are you sure you don't see any of Tom in Sophie? " He joked, wiping his lip on his sleeve before walking into the school "Better yet, are you sure all the beatings you're going to receive are worth her? " Adam looked down the hallway and noticed Sophie talking with Clare and Alli. She was about an inch shorter than him, he could tell, and to him she was perfect. Her body was slim, and her stomach was flat, but he had a feeling she wasn't one of those girls who ate nothing. Simply a fast metabolism, like his mom always said that he had. He knew he was staring, but he could help himself. "Adam, you're staring again, " Eli smirked, opening his locker and turning to his friend.

"You know what Eli? Just shut your mouth; I don't stop you from talking about Clare! " Eli blinked, before nodding.

"Well played grasshopper, but you still have much to learn, "Adam smirked, before turning back to Sophie and letting his smirk turn into a smile. Her outfit was a creamsicle colored v-neck, dark denim colored short shots, white flip flips, and she had a gold charm bracelet on her right wrist. Suddenly, the warning bell rang and Adam sighed. His locker was on the other side of the school "Well Eli, I'll catch up with you at lunch, "He said, turning and walking the other direction to his locker. Truth be told, he couldn't wait to have lunch with Sophie. Well, he wasn't having lunch with just her, but Eli told him that he would keep Clare busy for him. It was basically going to be just them . . . but with two other people sitting at the table. Oh well, it was close enough and he would take what he could get. As long as Tom didn't find out about this little lunch date, then there would be no problems.

Adam had to stop himself, this was not a date.

* * *

So, here it is(:

Please note that this takes place right before ' Still Fighting it, ' . Tension is starting to form between Eli and Clare, and Adam has his adorable new hair(: Anyway, there will be hints of Eclare in this, but this story is 99.9% AdamXOc.

R&R(:?


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys(:!

Okay, so I have good news!

Today, in drafting class while I was supposed to be working on my oneviews, I started the second Chapter of ' Hummingbird '.

Also! I might be writing a sequal to ' We're all we need ' and I might start my work on chapter three of ' Without you god knows what I'd do '.

I apologize for the wait and I welcome your emails for comments,questions or suggestions(:!

Have a wonderful day guys!

- Shannon.


	3. Good Time, Good Times

Well guys, here it is! Chapter Two of ' Hummingbird '

Wrote it in In School Suspension! So enjoy! Hahah. I'm not a bad kid, I actually got it for a really stupid reason):

* * *

The bell above the Dot's entrance chimed as Eli and Adam pushed their way through and made their way over to a booth in the corner of the establishment. Sliding into one side, Eli pulled Adam into the booth with him so they would be sitting across from the girls. Most of the walk over was spent with Adam complaining about how he was so nervous to have lunch with Sophie, even though he insisted that it was not a date. Eli of course laughed at how defensive Adam was getting over the entire situation, and because of that he had reason to believe that Adam wanted it to be a date. Still, Adam would never admit something that embarrassing to anybody. After a minute of an uncomfortable silence, Adam turned to Eli as he heard the latter's phone shut.

"Clare and Sophie are on their way; KC saw Sophie walking with Clare and instantly ran to 'catch up 'with her. From what I heard though, 'catching up 'sounding like it was flirting. "When Eli said that, Adam felt his stomach do about a million flips. Adam could never be able to compete with somebody like KC, heck; he wouldn't be able to compete with any guys . . . For more than one reason. Sighing, Adam ran a hand through his side bangs and pushed them back slightly. Then, he shook his head to fix them back into place. At least KC had a girlfriend, Jenna, already. From what he heard about last year though, KC wasn't above dumping his girlfriend for the next best thing. It made him ten times more nervous about having lunch with Sophie, but he knew that he just needed to stay confident.

"Eli, what am I supposed to do If Sophie starts to like KC? You know that I can't compete with somebody like KC, and I absolutely hate that more than anything . . . "Adam let a quick growl out "If only Simpson let me play football . . . he said he would consider it and I'm hoping that he finally says yes and lets me be in regular gym classes. Plus, it will get me away from Bianca. " Eli laughed lightly and nodded.

"That's true, and it's always a good thing to stay away from that whore, "Laughing again, Eli ran a hand through his hair as Adam turned to him.

"Hey man, I really mean it when I say I appreciate you helping me out with Sophie, I never would have been able to do something like this on my own. I would have gotten nervous and chickened out halfway through the day, you know how nervous I can get sometimes, "Eli nodded knowingly. .

"Dude, don't worry about, I know that you would give me help with Clare if I never needed it. " He said, giving his friend a quick fist bump before the bell above the Dot's entrance rang out again. Turning, Eli saw Sophie and Clare walk in. Adam was nervous, and he gulped as the girls neared them "Dude, calm down, you're just having lunch with her for Christ's sake! " After whisper-yelling at Adam, Eli laughed as Clare slid into the booth next to him "Hello Clare, Sophie, "

"Hey Eli, I'm glad you guys decided to show up! " Once Eli gave her a puzzled looked, Clare decided to explain " I mean, you didn't get caught up in wanting to fight Fitz or Tom today! " Clare laughed, watching as Sophie slid into the booth next to Adam.

" Very funny guys, I love hearing about how much to want to beat the crap out of my brother! " They all laughed, and Adam couldn't help but smile at Sophie. She had an infectious laugh, it seemed to bright up the room and just make the whole atmosphere a whole lot happier. Well, in Adam's opinion anyway " Anyway, I really love what they've done to the dot . . the renovations look really pretty and they work really well considering how modern downtown Toronto is! "

" Oh, so you lived here before the Dot was renovated? " Adam asked.

" Yep, in fact, my brother Tom used to work for Spinner! " Sophie smiled lightly and ran a hand through her own hair, remembering what the Dot used to be liked. She would spend nights here studying with Holly J and harmlessly flirting with Spinner. Her and Spinner did hook up once, she wasn't going to lie, but now that he and Emma were married, Sophie knew that it probably wasn't going to happen again. However, there was always the possibility of Emma and Spinner getting into a huge fight and one of them ended up filing for divorce. Still, because Sophie was a nice person, she wasn't going to walk around waiting for her chance to steal him away from her. Spinner was always so cute and special to her though . . . no matter how badly he screwed up. Sophie was always going to be there for him, and she hoped that he knew that " Those were really good times, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't miss them a lot. The times we'd all spend at the Dot were the best, and I miss them so much. I kind of just wish that I'd get another chance to hang out with all my old friends like that again, you know? " Sophie glanced at the counter were Peter was working, and got up " Speaking of old friends, I'm going to go let Peter know that I haven't died. " Laughing again, Sophie stood up and walked over to were Peter was standing behind the counter " Hey Peter! " As he turned around, Sophie sat at the counter across from where he stood.

" Well, if it isn't Sophie! " He smirked and high-fived her " Nice to know that you didn't completely forget about me and the gang, although Spinner left us and decided to run along and play house with Emma, " Pausing, he laughed. Sophie couldn't help but let out a giggle herself " I miss Spinner, and the studs for that matter, but I guess we all moved on to bigger and better things? "

" Yeah Peter, if you consider the dot to be ' bigger and better ' then it was before Emma burned it down . . why Spinner married her, I'll never know! Think about it, they weren't even a couple, what did he even see in her? "

" No Sophie, it's what he saw of her's "

" That's disgusting Peter, get your mind out of the gutter! "

Laughing again, Peter ran a hand through his hair and reminisced with himself on all the good times he and the Studs had together. Those were some of the best, and some of the worst times of his life. Thankfully, he'd been able to get himself drug free and would soon be looking for another band to join. Sav was willing to join whichever band Peter did, that he knew, but just the two of them couldn't be a band. There needed to be a bass player, a drummer, and maybe a backup vocalist or two. Either way, Peter was screwed entertainment wise. Above the Dot was under ' New Management, ' and until he was able to run it again he was bored out of his mind.

" So, Sophie, are you going to order something or are you just going to stand there and look pretty all day? "

" Well Peter, I don't think you would mind either way, " Laughing, the girl lean forward to tease him before sharply pulling back " I'll have an iced Mocha Latte with whipped cream and sugar, " As Peter walked away to make her drink, Sophie reached into her pocket and pulled out a five. Sliding it onto the counter, Sophie turned and looked back at her table of friends. There, Clare and Eli were talking and Adam was just kind of half listening to them. Giggling lightly at Adam's bored expression, she motioned for him to walk over and join her. Luckily, he say her and quickly complied.

" Jeez, for a second there I thought you ditched us for your old friend! "

" Nah, I could never ditch a cutie like yourself, " This made Adam blush, and he playfully bumped into her.

" Well Sophie, it certainly takes on to know one, " Now Sophie blushed, as Peter took the money and handed Sophie her drink.

" Alright Sophie, since it seems like you're too busy with your new friends, how about you just call me later? "

" Sure Peter, will do, see you around! " Sophie grabbed Adam's wrist with her free hand and pulled him back to the table as Peter yelled something to her.

" Tell Tom I said ' Hi ', will you! "

Nodding, Sophie sat into the booth and gently pulled Adam down so he was sitting next to her. Hopefully he wouldn't ask any questions about her and Peter's conversation, or suspect that Peter and she were anything more than friends. Truth be told though, her and Peter were known to hook up more than once or twice after the Studs practices. He would always have a special place in her heart, and if there were ever going to date, he would have to be the once to make the first move and ask her out. Anyway, Sophie noticed that Adam had grown quiet after coming over and unintentionally interrupting her and Peter's conversation. Not that it mattered to Sophie; she was the one who asked him to come over anyway.

" So Adam, what do you like to do for fun? " This question caught Adam off guard, seeing as they hadn't really talked since they stood at the counter. However, a part of him was eager to answer her. As he noticed her take a sip of her iced latte, Adam decided that he should hurry up and answer her before she didn't want to hear it.

" Well, I know this is going to make me sound like a huge geek, but I really like to read comic books. I don't think it makes me a geek though, because I still love to play bass guitar and watch mixed martial arts on the Tv. "

Then Sophie got an idea.

" Hey Adam,did you know that Peter and Sav used to be in a band? "


End file.
